Maybe This Time
by maria clara
Summary: She thought that a change of place and identity would finally give her peace. Eight years later, a decision would change her life and bring her back to the place where it all began... England. PREHBP
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe this time**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters created by JK Rowling.

**Summary:** It has been eight years... She thought that a change of place and name would finally give her peace. However, a life changing decision would be bringing her back where it all started... England.

**Author's Note:** This story would be told in two separate POV. The 2 main artises would be the one narrating the story. I do hope that you would not be confused. =)

  
Chapter 1  
  
I could never understand why my body clock must always pick Monday as the day to oversleep and be late.  
  
As always, I reached for the knob of my shower with my eyes still closed. Maybe one of my junior staffs has been practicing some spells on me. Monday is the deadline I always give them for turning in their weekly reports.  
  
I am the Chief Sports Editor for the US Daily Prophet. Though when I graduated, I trained to be an Auror. I didn't pursue my career as an Auror because, in time of the completion of my training, something happened that scared the hairs out the wizarding community. I left England and went to the United States and applied for the US Daily Prophet. Although I was not the brightest among the class, my passion for Quidditch and my previous experience as a Seeker for one the House teams helped in clinching the post.  
  
I pulled back from my reverie as I got my wand and tapped the top of my head. Muttered a spell to dry my locks. Admiring the work done, I apparated immediately to my office located under the Central Park.  
  
With a soft Pooft!, the light of my familiar office came into view. I immediately scanned my surroundings to see if any of my colleagues are around to see me pop inside. After assuring that I was alone in my office, I took a seat on my plush chair and took out my quill and parchments to catch up with the remaining hours left for work.  
  
I was still editing the work of Beatrice, my new apprentice, when I heard a soft tap on my door. I looked up to see who was behind the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Madame?"  
  
"Oh! Beatrice. I was just checking your work. I think you really worked hard on this cause I can see it. Congratulations. I think this might make it to next month's quarterly review."  
  
"Really? Oh that's wonderful! Thank you!"  
  
"You don't need to thank me. It was hard work and it landed you this job! Congratulations again Bea."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Did you want anything?" I leaned back on my chair and rested my sore neck.  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering if you already had lunch."  
  
"Why? What time is it?" I asked her as I rub my temples.  
  
"2pm."  
  
I felt my eyes fly open upon hearing her reply. "2pm?! Oh my. I haven't eaten since this morning. No wonder I was beginning to feel dizzy already."  
  
"You work too hard. Have you always been like this? Burying yourself in work?"  
  
I looked down on the floor and thought about her question. I shook my head slowly. "No Beatrice. But that's what I wanted... to be too busy with work so that I won't even have time to think about the past."  
  
"Did something bad happen to you?"  
  
"No, not to me... but someone really special." I heave a sigh and looked up to her again. "But that's all in the past now... So, I'll just edit this and then I would be going out already. I promised William that I'd be meeting him at Starbucks this afternoon. Do you mind covering up for me while I make an early retirement for the day?"  
  
"Of course not. Oh, by the way, Mr. Fowler came in early this afternoon and asked you if you can drop by his office before you go home."  
  
I thought for a moment if I missed any reports to be turned on and I couldn't think of any. "I wonder why Mr. Fowler wants me to meet him? Did he mention anything about it?"  
  
Beatrice shrugged her shoulders and just simply shook her head.  
  
"Alright then, I'll go pass by his office in awhile. Thanks Bea!"  
  
"No problem Madame."  
  
"Please, call me Lin."  
  
"Alright. Miss Lin."  
  
I nodded in affirmation and went back to my work.  
  
It was already 4 o'clock in the afternoon after I finally managed to finish the remaining papers and proceeded to gather them with a flick of my wand. I got out of my office and went directly to next floor of the building leading me to the Editor in Chief's office. I stuffed my report inside the pigeonhole labeled "Sports- Lin Leung." After which, I knocked on the door of Mr. Fowler.  
  
"Come in."  
  
I stepped inside the huge office and took a seat on the black leather chair behind the desk, opposite Mr. Fowler.  
  
It has been already an hour since I spoke to Mr. Fowler and until now, the idea has not yet sunk in. I can't believe it. Why now? I'm doing so well already here in New York.  
  
I was still buried in my thoughts when someone hugged me from behind.  
  
"Hello beautiful!"  
  
"Will!!" I stood up and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Did you order for me already?"  
  
"Uhuh." I was still distracted about the incident at Mr. Fowler's office.  
  
"So, what's this rush all about Lin?"  
  
I took a big gulp of my white mocha before proceeding to relay what happened earlier.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Hello Sir. You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Oh yes, Lin. I just had a really long talk with Mr. Ludo Bagman. And he has been telling me about the recent decline of audience of Quidditch in England. He has been begging me to help him for months now and I have been looking for ways until he reminded me that I did have someone on board who was originally from England." He paused. "Now, Ludo is a really good friend of mine and I also hate to see a grown up man cry. So, I have decided to give up my Sport's Editor to help a friend in need." He finished his speech and let a lone tear drop from his left eye.  
  
"Y-y-you m-m-mean... M-m-mee?"  
  
He gave me a grateful smile. "That's the spirit Lin! I knew I could always count on you!"  
  
I stood up in protest and tried to speak. But Mr. Speakerbox beat me to it.  
  
"Now, your plane leaves on Friday. That'll give you plenty of time to round up your work and have it turned over to the Deputy Sports Editor.  
  
"B-b-but Sir. Don't I have a say on this?"  
  
"Of course you have. That's why I'm already owling Ludo that we made a really good choice in picking you. Now, tomorrow start turning over your works to Lisa. She will be in charge now."  
  
I was stuck. As much as I wanted to put a cork on Speakerbox here, I couldn't. I didn't have the heart to tell him off. Part of me also wanted to go back to England.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Have you actually been listening Will?"  
  
"Yes Lin. Quite perfectly. Correct me if I heard it wrong, but did I just hear you say that you're going back to London?!"  
  
"Sadly, yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Didn't you hear my story? I told you I was drafted." I put my cup down and sighed.  
  
"I don't think you were drafted. Seems to me that you want to go back." He looked really sad. I can't blame him cause William has been my very first friend when I got to New York. He's a wizard but preferred not to practice. He works as an advertising agent in one of the largest muggle companies in Manhattan.  
  
"Fine. You know me too well. Yes, I also want to go back to London."  
  
"You wanna see him don't you?" He started to tease.  
  
"Am I actually hinting a jealousy in there?"  
  
"In your dreams Leung!"  
  
"Likewise Miller!"  
  
We spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and discussing about my transfer back to England. It was already a few minutes past 8 in the evening when I got back to my apartment. I was so tired that I soon as I reached the steps leading to my building, I decided to just apparate to the 4th floor where my apartment was located.  
  
I just got inside when I smelled a something really delicious was being cooked inside my seldom-used kitchen. I sniffed as I slowly tiptoed my way to my kitchen. The smell seems so familiar. I continued to sniff... and sniff... and...  
  
"There you are!" A voice came behind me.  
  
Like an instinct, I pointed my wand that I was clutching when I turned around until I saw who was right behind me.  
  
"Hermione Granger!! Don't ever do that to me again!"  
  
She was laughing hard and I couldn't help but join in. "That's Hermione Granger- Weasley to you..."  
  
"Oh right, I forgot. Sorry I didn't make it to your wedding last year."  
  
"That's alright... I know you were busy..."  
  
"What brings you here?" I patted the now big tummy of the mother-to-be.  
  
"Well, I feel really sorry that I missed your birthday last week. And to make it up, I decided to floo here early this evening to prepare you a great dinner." She said with a smile.  
  
"That's really sweet of you "Mione. But you shouldn't have come cause of your condition."  
  
"Nonesense! It has already been a tradition for you and me to dine out on your birthdays right?" I gave her a smile.  
  
We took our seats and started digging in on the food Hermione prepared. It was Zitti baked in white sauce. "So, how's Ron?"  
  
"Oh, he left his last job because he was finally accepted at the Ministy. Finally! He's working with Draco actually. You remember him?"  
  
"Draco? Oh yeah... Ginny's boyfriend."  
  
"Well, not anymore the boyfriend but fiancé!"  
  
"Oh my Gawd! Really? That's great!"  
  
"I know. I think Draco just waited for me and Ron to be married before finally proposing to her."  
  
"How did Draco's father take it?"  
  
"They're still not talking. Ginny still encourages Draco to invite him on their wedding."  
  
"How's the baby? I bet Ron's really excited."  
  
"Oh you can be sure he is! Kept on ranting to be before flooing here to your apartment. I swear! That git has been all over me and the baby!"  
  
"You can't blame him "Mione. When are you due anyway?"  
  
"3 months from now. Which by the way leads me to my request. I want you to be the godmother."  
  
I felt so touched. Hermione has been one of my best friends, aside from William, and being the godmother of her child is an honor. "It would be my pleasure Hermione."  
  
"So that means you're finally coming to England when the baby comes out?"  
  
"Actually, I would be there even before the baby comes."  
  
Hermione put a hand over her mouth. "Merlin's beard! Is this for real? Do you really?"  
  
"Yes Hermione. I'm coming back to England on Friday! Mr. Fowler just transferred me to work for the UK Daily Prophet and will be their new Chief Sports Editor!" I told her excitedly.  
  
"Goodness! I feel so happy, I want to cry." On cue, her eyes watered and came the tears, flowing freely on her cheeks.  
  
"Now, now. We should be celebrating, not crying."  
  
"Hormones. I exaggerate way too much since I had this big bulk inside my tummy." Then we started to laugh again. "I'm glad you're coming back."  
  
"Me too. I missed you Hermione."  
  
"I missed you too Cho."

================================================================

Now you know that Lin and Cho are one and the same. R&R! =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Maybe this time**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters created by JK Rowling.

**Summary:** It has been eight years... She thought that a change of place and name would finally give her peace. However, a life changing decision would be bringing her back where it all started... England. PRE-HBP

**Author's Note:** This story would be told in two separate POV. The 2 main artises would be the one narrating the story. I do hope that you would not be confused. )

**Chapter 2**

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

The constant banging on the door is certainly a bad idea to wake up a person, especially if that person has not actually slept in 2 days.

I open the door ready to hex the person behind it.

"What do you want!" I ask with only one eye open.

"Good morning to you too Mr. Potter."

"Malfoy!"

"It's nice to know how welcome I am in your home."

"You're lucky that you're getting married, cause I would have hexed you before you could even say 'I do' to Ginny."

"Oh thank you great Merlin!" He said sarcastically.

"What brings you here?"

He holds up two rolls of parchments. "One for you and one for whomever your date would be. Honestly Harry. Ginny and I didn't know what name to put on the invitation. This dating frenzy is making us all dizzy."

"Would you look at that, Draco knows how to rhyme!" I snatch the rolls of parchment from him.

"Ha.ha. Laugh all you want Harry. All I'm saying is at least settle down with a girl for more than 3 months. You're like a high- paid endorser of First there was Hermione when we were still at Hogwarts. Then there was Susan, Jane, Michelle, Katherine, Eliza, Nicole… and… oh! I can't remember them all! Of course you also once fancied my Ginny."

"And you do know that I can do it again, don't you?"

"Yeah right Potter!"

"Why Ginny took notice of you, I still can't figure out…" I look up to see if Draco is already steamed. I enjoy mocking him like crazy. Though we have become friends a few years back when Ginny started going out with him, we still have this hidden animosity for each other. Probably because Ginny and I went out a couple of times after her graduation from Hogwarts but she eventually gave up when I couldn't give her the time she demands from me. Call me crazy to give up a great girl like Ginny, I still consider her like a little sister. At least after she started getting serious with Malfoy. We lot (Me, Ron, and Hermione) thought that Ginny was just saying that she is starting to fall for Draco just to make me jealous, though admittedly, I was but just a tad. You see, Ginny started to work as an intern for Draco when we were still going out. It was only a year after we broke up that Ginny and Draco started dating each other.

"Sad to say Harry but Ginny saw something in me that he will never find in you…"

"Be so bloody annoying?" I looked at him and laughed. Not sooner, Draco joined in.

"Where you headed to mate?" I ask him.

"I have to be at the Ministry in 5 minutes or else Mr. Cummings will have my head. Ron and I have a report due today. Your fireplace connected to the floo network?"

"Of course."

"Alright then, I'll just travel thru floo powder and use your fireplace."

"Sure. It was nice of you to ask in the first place Draco."

"Anytime Potter! See you!" Within a second, Draco vanished from my fireplace finally leaving me at peace.

I try to recall what he said earlier… "You're like a high- paid endorser of Okay, I admit that I have not been really the boyfriend of the year but I tried my bloody best to make my relationship work with each girl. But then after my 16th relationship in 8 years, I finally decide not to try for a while. It has been an exhausting 8 years of being in and out of a relationship. Of course I also value my cheeks since they are the first in contact after I say my famous last words… "It's not you, it's me. I think we should break up."

I would like to make it clear that I am not a playboy. It was never my dream to become one. When I was still at Hogwarts, all I wanted to be was an Auror or at least the Seeker of England. My dream was only materialized after six months of recuperating at St. Mungo's. It was right after graduation at the grounds of Hogwarts.

The prophecy has been dawning on me since Dumbledore told me about it during my 5th year. The aftermath of everything that happened to me on that year was like shaking a bottle with a cork until its pressure could no longer be contained inside and the need for release had come. During my sixth year I spent longer hours training with Snape, Lupin, and even Tonks. Lupin and Tonks visit me during the weekends. Lupin trains me with different defensive spells while Tonks helped me with my transformation. I needed to be adept with transformation just in case. My emotions were in full swing. I remember how angry I was. Voldemort killed so many people close to me… thanks to him I didn't have anything that can come close to a 'family'. The Dursleys treated me less than an acquaintance.

My battle with Voldemort couldn't come at a better time. Hermione, as the batch's distinguished student for academic excellence, just got down from the platform after she finished reading the speech she prepared for a whole month. Then a great explosion was heard coming from the heart of the forbidden forest. A dark green light followed suit forming the dark mark. Just like what we saw during the Quidditch World Cup, only this time it was six times bigger than I remembered. The students and parents were terrified. I forgot about the people around me and became oblivious to the commotion. I got my wand out and started to make a run to the dark forest. I was able to run a few steps when I heard Dumbledore in a loud yet dignified voice, "Silence!" And so we obliged. All heads turned to the headmaster to hear what he was about to say.

Students and some parents were instructed to go back inside the castle. Professor McGonagall led the way as the other professors helped her. Meanwhile, the rest of the parents who were under the employ of the Ministry of Magic gathered around Dumbledore together with the members of the Order who were closely guarding the ceremony earlier. My two best mates were looking at me, worry written all over their face. I was about to say something to calm them when Dumbledore spoke again in a very calm tone, "It's time Harry."

I have always dreamed and dreaded this moment. For more than a year after of preparation, the moment to test everything that I have learned has come. Dumbledore is right. It's time. It's time to see who the better wizard is. It's time to see who prepared for this day more. It's time to see what the prophecy has in store for us.

I nodded to the headmaster and turned to my two best mates. "I'll be okay." I said even before any of them could ask the question that has been brewing in their heads. I was grateful to see them both nod in agreement. I looked back at Dumbledore, and then proceeded to the dark forest, the Order just right behind me.

The rest of the Ministry stayed behind together with the rest of the Auror in training just in case we need back up. I knew this because right before I entered the forest, I saw her. Cho Chang. Fear masked her. Now was not the best time to go up to her but I knew that if I got out of there alive, there would definitely be talking.

I returned to my mission and gripped my wand steadily. My scar started to burn heavily as soon as we were halfway through the forest. Then, a shrill of laughter rang around the forest--- Bellatrix. I gritted my teeth upon recognition of her laughter. Then when the sound of her laughter faded, I knew we were near. Beads of sweat forming at the sides of my face started to role down.

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted and pointed my wand behind the shrubs in the middle of the tall tress. A wand flew from behind the plant and landed on the ground. A death eater tried to retrieve his wand but Lupin came to him fast, "Petrificus Totalus!" No second later, the man dropped with a thud joining his wand on the ground.

Like in a movie where you are trapped in a dead end street and the bullies gang up on you, the death eaters emerged from different places attacking us.

"Impedimenta!"

"Colloportus!"

"Stupefy!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Wands pointing endlessly at different directions, bodies falling one over the other, I squinted my eye amidst the darkness in search of my mission. I was sure that he was just waiting for me to get tired so I would not have enough strength to fight him. I looked around more finding the direction where my scar would hurt the most while ducking my head to get away from the rain of spells. Hermione and Ron were right behind me. I was sure that my friends would never want me to go through this alone though I already reminded them long before that it was unnecessary.

"We meet again Potter." An icy voice spoke out of nowhere.

"Come out now Voldemort! I know you've been waiting for this."

And just like a snap, a dark and towering figure blocked my view. I heard Hermione gasp and Ron stumbling to the ground.

"We have guests to join your godfather? I'm glad. Sirius has been lonely." I could feel a sneer formed on his face.

"Don't you dare talk about Sirius!"

"And what do you plan to do? Avenge him? You're weak Potter! A weak little wizard not worthy of the fame!"

"Impedimenta!"

"Expelliarmus!"

We both said at the same time.

"That's all that Dumbledore taught you for the past two years?" A cold laughter followed his question.

"Stupefy!" I shouted and caught him off-guard. He recovered no less that a few seconds later and immediately pointed his wand at my two best mates and shouted; "Colloportus!" even before I could crack a counter spell for that. Hermione and Ron fell to the ground in a loud thud.

"NOOOOOO!" I rushed to Hermione's and Ron's side. Checking for pulse if they were still alive.

"It's just you and me now Potter, what are you gonna do? Or do you want me to kill her too?" I looked up at the direction where Voldemort pointed his wand and saw Cho tied in an invisible rope.

Not Cho! I stood up, "Let her go Voldemort. This is between you and me!"

"I'll let her go, after I kill you. On the other hand, she might join you no soon after."

"Protego!"

"Avada Kevadra!"

The last I heard was the scream of Cho. Then, I woke up at St. Mungo's months later with nothing but the memory of Cho's screaming voice. I succeeded. Voldemort was gone. At least that's what Hermione and Ron said. They just showed me all the news clippings from the Daily Prophet about how I was able to beat Voldemort, everything about that fateful night except what happened to Cho. No one knew where she was. She stopped her training as an Auror and did not leave a word.

The sound of my muggle phone ringing brought me back to the present.

"Hello?"

"Harry? It's Hermione. Do you have a minute?"

"Of course. How are you and the baby?"

"Good. But I've been better. Ron and I are meeting with Draco and Ginny after office. Would you care to join us?"

I thought about it and being a 5th wheel was not my idea of hanging out that day. I declined and after a few more talks, we put down the phone.

I stepped outside that led me to the balcony of my quaint apartment. I took my pack of cigarettes from my shirt's breast pocket and lighted one stick. I usually have these days when I just sit out my day. This happened not long ago after I dumped my last girlfriend--- Elizabeth. No, I think it was Consuelo. Anyway, the point is, I've had moments like this already.

My work has been such a great escape- goat that I didn't have to wonder where or how she was doing. I didn't need that. Not after how things ended between us during my 5th year at Hogwarts. I wanted so much to see her… but how? I tried to look her up from the files at the Ministry secretly when I am asked for a courtesy call, but with no such luck. Her file stated that she dropped out from the Auror training and that was the end of the career of Cho Ling Chang.

I put off my cigarette even before I could finish. Training for the upcoming games starts tomorrow and I don't want to show up all out of breath again. Coach Wood would definitely slice me to bits if I'm out of shape.

Maybe this time, I should just stop thinking about her… she may not be thinking of me. After all, I did say she was a cry baby. And what a compliment that was Potter! You really know how to turn on a girl. What was I thinking? I could have said something less… less… less impolite. But, no! I really had to spell it out to her that she was a huge cry baby. Why? Why after 8 long years do I still have to endure this? I should be enjoying my life now that I'm finally living my dream… I'm the captain of the English Quidditch Team, an Auror, and best of all, not married! That's the spirit Harry!

Picking up my muggle phone again, I called Hermione to inform her that I will be able to join them after all. Yes, I am living the dream…

* * *

It's been more than a year since i last updated. i hope that i didnt miss out on any detail. GOF movie was great that i decided to return to my story and re-live Harry and Cho's story. I made many alterations and did not follow what happened in HBP. I didnt want Dumbledore to die in book 6 so i made him live until Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts. :) Also, I just made up Cho's second name. I'm not sure if i'll be making any changes in this chapter after i upload it but i will let you know...

PLEASE R&R! I'd love to read what you think about the new chapter)


	3. Chapter 3

**Maybe this time**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters created by JK Rowling.

**Summary:** It has been eight years... She thought that a change of place and name would finally give her peace. However, a life changing decision would be bringing her back where it all started... England.

**Author's Note:** This story would be told in two separate POV. The 2 main artistes would be the one narrating the story. I do hope that you would not be confused. )

**Chapter 3**

"That's a steal! Your rate is too high for a ride here at the airport to downtown!" I slammed the door of the taxi and turned back to my suitcases.

"Muggles." A deep voice behind my back said.

"You have no idea." I slumped back on my seat barely noticing the shadow over my head. Muggles? With a swift upward motion, I turned to see who spoke. "Ronald?"

"Hello Cho! I would still prefer that you call me Ron, you know?"

"Sorry Ron, I still like calling you Ronald. After all, that is your name." I gave my friend a tight hug. It felt so long already.

"What ever you prefer Cho. How have you been?"

"I'm good. Where's Hermione? At home I presume? You didn't allow her to come by?"

"No, actually we are meeting Draco and Ginny at a café at Diagon Alley. Would you care to join us?" Ron started carrying my suitcases.

"Oh I would love to! I really miss Hermione!"

"I never thought that you and my Hermione would be best friends." Ron said shaking his head.

"Yeah, neither did I Ron," Smiling at the thought.

FLASHBACK

I was in the forest together with the other Aurors when I saw Harry with Professor Dumbledore and the other members of the Order. This was the moment that I dreaded for so long, Harry's face off with Voldemort. I was able to overcome my fear of saying his name because Harry helped me during my 6th year. I can still remember the serious look on his face when our eyes met for a few seconds before Harry went inside the forbidden forest. I promised myself that when this is all over, I would talk to him. I was lagging behind from my group inside the forest when I saw a woman lying on the ground. Checking the side of her neck for pulse, her eyes opened and with a quick spell, my entire body was wrapped in an invisible rope. It was Bellatrix Lastrange.

The next thing that came to my vision was Harry's face over flowing with anger. I saw how Harry fought Voldemort to the very end. Good thing, the Order was just behind to intensify the spell that Harry had against Voldemort. But it wasn't enough for Harry to sustain the force of Voldemort's power. After their spells collided, Harry fell down to the ground and Voldemort vanished into ashes. I rushed immediately to Harry's side as soon as my rope disappeared.

"It's my entire fault! It's all my fault!" I cried helplessly as I cradle Harry in my arms.

"Hush now Ms. Chang. Voldemort knows that Mr. Potter cares for you dearly and he used this as a bait to destroy Harry. But Harry knew that the prophecy is also important. That's why it was his love that protected you from Voldemort." Dumbledore said

"But I still don't understand professor." I asked still clutching the lifeless Harry to my chest.

"Now is not the time to explain everything Ms. Chang. Mr. Potter needs to be brought to St. Mungo's for treatment."

I could only nod and look at Harry's beautiful face, now scarred after a long battle.

"What do you think Harry?" I had just closed my paperback copy of War and Peace, the 8th book that I read to Harry since we got to St. Mungo's three weeks ago. He has been unconscious since the battle at the forest.

"Actually, I'm not sure what Harry would think but, I like that book." A voice behind me said.

I turned to see who spoke. "Granger? Have you been here long?" Surprised and annoyed to see her in Harry's room.

"I only got to listen to the last chapter. You were so engrossed in reading the book to Harry that you didn't hear me come in." She gave me a faint smile.

"Yeah, I guess I was. I just don't have any interesting stories to tell that's why I opted to read him books that I find at home." I replied avoiding her eyes.

"I bet you don't have stories, since you have not left my friend's side. Unless of course you consider your quick trips to the cafeteria and your home of any interest, then yes, I'd have to agree with you."

I could feel my entire cheeks burning in embarrassment. "How did you know?"

"Yesterday, when I got out, I was worried that Harry didn't have any visitors and no one to take care of him. But Marissa, the trainee healer informed me that you have taken her job." She chuckled.

"Oh goodness! I didn't, really. Marissa must have been over reacting." Shaking my head as I tried to hide my face through my hands.

"I think she was pretty accurate when she told me that."

I didn't respond to her tease and instead, I placed a hand over Harry's and gave it a quick squeeze. I still feel guilty over the fact that I was part of the reason why Harry was in this condition. I knew that Hermione was still behind me observing but I didn't mind anymore. We maintained silence for a few minutes until Hermione spoke again.

"You saw what happened that night. You must have been so worried about Harry."

I nodded slowly in agreement, feeling again the chills as I recall that fateful night. "I still am."

"It's okay to be scared…"

"No it wasn't! Harry's life was at stake! That's why I was there that night at the forest, against my parents' wish, I trained to be an Auror immediately after I graduated from Hogwarts! Don't you understand? I didn't want a repeat of what happened to Cedric! I wanted to protect Harry!" I shouted now letting the tears fall.

Hermione just stared. She opened her mouth but no words came out.

I looked down at Harry's pale face. "Now you must really think that I'm a crybaby, a stupid crybaby who tried to protect the great Harry Potter." I said wiping the tears away.

"Actually, I think you're a brave, sincere, and caring crybaby." She gave me an encouraging smile.

We were again quiet for awhile. It feels different talking to Hermione now as I did almost three years ago, when we were still at Hogwarts. Then I remembered how jealous I was of her when Harry and I were still together and started laughing.

Hermione gave me a long stare. "Are you alright? Do you need a healer?"

Hermione was about to run to the door when I finally caught my breath and stopped her. "I'm okay. Really, I am."

"Are you sure? One minute you were crying the next, you were laughing your head off like a lunatic."

"I just remembered how much I hated you way back in my 6th year. Oh goodness! I recall one incident. I think it was Valentine's Day at Hogsmeade. I was so mad at Harry for worrying where you and your other red-haired friend…"

"Ron"

"Yes, Ron, thank you. That I made him choose between me and you."

"Oh, that."

"Look Hermione, I'm sorry. I know I didn't get the chance to say this because I was such a spoiled brat. Harry is really lucky to have great friends like you." I put my hand over hers in sincerity.

"Thanks Cho. I'm glad we're talking now."

"Me too. Would you like to join me in one of my quick trips to the cafeteria?"

"Sure."

I gave Harry's hand another squeeze before I stood up and joined Hermione to the door.

"So, you trained to be an Auror because of Harry?"

"I'm not answering that Granger…"

We left the room laughing.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Oh that's my hotel, Ronald." Pointing to the hotel at the corner avenue.

"You're staying at a hotel? But that's too expensive. Why don't you just stay with us? Hermione will be thrilled." Ron stopped the car in front of the exquisite hotel driveway.

"Thanks for the offer, but it's alright. I bet you and Hermione are busy with the baby coming. The company will be paying for my accommodation until my old apartment is ready. Besides, I'll be staying here for only a week or two."

"Okay. I'll help you bring your things then we can go to the café together."

We both got down and unloaded my bags from the car trunk.

"Oh no! I forgot. I need to send an owl immediately to Mr. Fowler that I arrived already and make sure that everything is going smoothly with the turnover. It might take awhile."

"What do you suggest then?"

I thought for a moment. "Why don't you just give me the address of the café then I'll just follow you guys when I'm done."

"Alright." Ron wrote down the address in a piece of parchment and handed it to me.

"Great!"

"We'll wait for you, okay? Have pity on me or I'll never hear the end of this from Hermione." Ron said before getting inside the car.

"Alright, alright." I waved to him in goodbye.

The bellhop loaded my bags on the trolley and I followed immediately.

"Ms Leung?" The front desk officer asked.

"Yes. Hello."

"Hi. I'm Jane. Mr. Bagman has already arranged Suite 1127 as your room for the week. Here is your key Ms Leung, our assigned bellhop, John, will be assisting you to your room. And Mr. Bagman also left this for you." She finished and handed me a long flat envelope.

"Thank you, Jane." I got the envelope and proceeded to the elevator.

I was already in my suite when I finally opened the envelope from Mr. Bagman.

"What!" I got my mobile phone and pressed 4 on my speed dial.

He answered in two rings. "I'm working Leung. Make it quick."

"I can't do this Will!"

"You should have thought of that before boarding the damn plane and torturing yourself to the 7-hour flight to the land of the bridge where it all fell down."

"What should I do? I think I'll be seeing him tonight! Don't you think it's too soon?"

"Honey, you waited for 8 years for this. Now, you're telling me it's too soon? Hello!"

"I did not wait for him, Will!"

"Okay, then get yourself a first flight plane ticket to New York."

"I can't…"

"I knew you can't sweetheart. Now, I packed your black tube dress for emergency. Go get it in your luggage."

"Thanks Will! But, this doesn't mean I still like him." I made it very clear to my best friend.

"Sure. Keep telling that to yourself. Meanwhile, you better call me tomorrow how it went, okay? Kisses!" Then he put down the phone.

I rushed immediately to the shower and got ready.

* * *

R & R… I hope this chapter is not much of a bore…

Thanks to my friend Don, my co-HP fanatic for helping me edit this chap… Ü

I'm already doing chapter 4… if things go well, I'd be able to upload it really soon…


	4. Chapter 4

**Maybe this time**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters created by JK Rowling.

**Summary:** It has been eight years... She thought that a change of place and name would finally give her peace. However, a life changing decision would be bringing her back where it all started... England.

**Author's Note:** This story would be told in two separate POV. The 2 main artistes would be the one narrating the story. I do hope that you would not be confused. )

**Chapter 4**

Wilkhan's Café is where I usually meet up with Hermione and Ron after my work at the ministry. Sometimes, Draco and Ginny joins us. Today was no exception.

I just entered the café when I heard Hermione whispered rather loudly to Ron, Ginny, and Draco.

"How could you invite her here when you knew that Harry would be here?"

"How was I to know that Harry would be here too?"

"Who did you invite?" I asked from behind.

"Good gawd Harry! Never ever sneak on us like that!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You've given my Hermione and the baby a scare. Are you alright dear?"

I rolled my eyes after hearing what Ron said. I still can't get over the fact that my two best mates are acting all mushy and sweet.

"You're changing the subject. Who's coming?" I asked again.

All four of them exchanged weird stares. Then Hermione and Ron both spoke.

"No one."

"Just a friend."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other again.

"What?" I asked.

"Just a friend."

"No one."

Both replied differently.

"What? You're confusing me." I looked at my friends' one after the other.

"Actually Harry, they are just referring to one of Hermione's friends from another country." Ginny replied helpfully.

"Oh. Which country is this?"

"Uhm… China… I mean USA?" Hermione said almost softly.

"I guess its okay for her to join us. But I cannot stay long. Wood owled me before I left the apartment that the Daily Prophet is throwing a party for their new sports editor in chief. Honestly, they think that the lack of interest in Quidditch would be restored by this new big time sports editor in chief? Fat chance! The muggle sports are more exciting now even for the wizarding community."

"New sports editor in chief?" Hermione asked rather nervously.

I ordered for a cup of brewed coffee as usual before answering Hermione, "Yeah, I believe he's from another Daily Prophet office. I think US."

"He? You mean the editor in chief is a man?" Ron asked.

"I'm just second guessing. Besides, UK Daily Prophet never had a woman as Sports editor in chief. They are just not interested in that, mate. No offense meant, girls." I looked at Ginny and Hermione.

"None taken." Both replied.

"I don't know what's wrong with it mate, but quidditch games are becoming much of a bore." Draco said in a matter of fact tone.

My brewed coffee arrived before I could reply to Draco. "Malfoy, we are working our butts off on every game. Easy for you to say that because Quidditch gave up on you way back when we were still at Hogwarts." We all laughed at Draco.

"Yeah right Potter, we all know that the only reason you're just sticking to your Quidditch games is in the hopes of bumping into your old flame, Chang." Draco laughed alone. All eyes were on me now.

"Great going you git!" Ron said to Draco through gritted teeth.

"It's alright Ron. It's no big deal." I finished my coffee and stood up. "Hey guys, I'd love to chat some more but the party starts at 7pm and I need to find me a girlfriend of the month for the love birds' wedding." A faint goodbye from the girls and I turned already my back from my friends.

"Look what you did!" Hermione hissed.

"It's not like it's a big secret Hermione." Draco hissed back.

"It's not Malfoy, we just don't talk about it to his face."

"Well, Potter's gonna get his wis.."

I was out the door before Draco could finish his sentence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"No Beth, I just need a friend to accompany me… No, I can't ask Hermione, she's pregnant… Ginny is busy with her wedding." I was talking to my ex-girlfriend Beth while struggling with my penguin suit for tonight.

Beth was one of my very few ex-girlfriends who I was civil at the very least. Ginny is my only ex-girlfriend who I became friends with after the break-up. Like I said, I never mastered the art of breaking up. Now, if only I can convince Beth that I'm not trying to get back together with her and get this party over with.

"Look Beth, we are not getting back together. All I'm asking is for a companion, not a girlfriend for the night. No strings attached. Now, if that's too mu… Hello? Beth?" She put down the muggle phone even before I could tell her that I'd pay for her dinner. So much of the convincing power of Mr. Tactful Potter. I can't believe I did it again. That's got to be another 3 months before I can call her again for favors and forget about this incident.

I was still debating whether or not to attend this silly gathering when Oliver Wood apparated in my living room.

"Ready to go Harry?"

"Now? But I still need a companion and.."

"Dinner starts at seven. You need to make some sort of remarks as the captain of the team. Bagman will have my head if we don't get moving Potter." Oliver cut me short.

I obliged and off we were to the ballroom of a hotel that can be at par with The Ritz, one of the few muggle hotels that I like. Wood and I apparated in the lobby adjacent to the small ballroom just in time before the registration called to a close.

"They're having registrations now?" I asked Wood after I signed beside my name.

"Yes because this is for invitation only." Oliver replied quickly.

We were already on our way inside when someone called me. "Harry! Harry!"

I turned and saw, "Ron? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I… I… have you gone inside?" He asked rather breathlessly.

"No because you called me. You still haven't answered my question though."

"Come on you guys, let's just get inside." Wood said.

I didn't bother probing Ron and just followed Wood inside. We all got to sit together at a corner table. Mr. Bagman was already on the make-shift stage thanking everyone for coming at such a short notice when a hotel receptionist came to my side.

"My apology for disturbing you Mr. Potter but a certain Mr. Finley is at the door looking for you. He said that he has important documents for you."

Edward Finley is my Auror trainee. I excused myself from our table and made my way outside to Edward.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Potter. These reports are all due to be at the Minister's desk by 7:00 in the morning tomorrow." Edward explained immediately as soon as I met him at the lobby.

"It's alright. Is this the revised one?" I asked while examining all the parchments he handed to me.

"Yes Sir. We have already included the latest incident at Rome."

"Alright then, let me go over these quickly before I sign them." I motioned to Edward to the waiting area to sit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I guess we got everything covered. We can submit this now." I said to Edward an hour later.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Thanks for coming here Edward. I was actually planning to do this later tonight, you shouldn't have." I started fixing the papers accordingly.

"Actually Sir, it's my girlfriend's birthday today and I promised her that I will treat her to dinner." Edward was now blushing profusely.

"Jaime? Greet her for me. Come on, you better leave now if you want to make it to that dinner."

"Thank you Mr. Potter."

"No problem Edward." I waved as I watched Edward rush to the door. He must really like Jaime. I never felt the need to actually take time from my busy schedule and be with a girl for dinner because I made a promise. Not even to Ginny. To think she is my best mate's sister. I probably have never fallen in love that's why Hermione and Ron still think that I'm cynical about love. Then I remembered Cho. No, we didn't have anything special. We could have, but I'll never know now, would I? She has been erased from my memory. Well, at least when I'm awake.

I was still massaging my sore neck when I finally returned back to our table where Ron was now busy chatting with Oliver. "Where have you been?"

"I was out there at the lobby with Edward finishing our reports. Dinner ready yet?"

"Just about to, Mr. Bagman talked long mate!"

"I was out for one whole hour."

"At least he gave the new Editor in Chief 10 minutes for an introductory speech."

"You saw the new editor? How'd you find him?" I asked no one in particular.

"Him?" Oliver questioned.

"Yeah, him."

"But the editor in chief is not…"

"Oh great! The food's here." Ron cut in as the bare table was now beginning to be filled with mouth watering viands and desserts.

"Finally! I'm so hungry." I joined the others as they started to dig in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It has become my habit that after a hard night, a heavy meal, or both, to smoke at least a stick of cigarette. I was out at the balcony lighting my first cigarette for the night. I noticed that the glass door leading to the balcony slid open and a girl in a really tight short black dress stepped out. The balcony was enveloped with darkness, her back was on me so I didn't get to see her face. Her hair was tied loosely in a twist with little hair falling softly on her creamy back and nape. She was leaning forward on the baluster.

"Hi." I blurted out even before I could think of what to tell her.

"Oh, hello." She turned around. I could see her silhouette but her face was still unrecognizable.

"Care to smoke?" I asked as I puffed my cigarette in the dark.

"No thanks." She replied softly.

"You sound tired. Are you alright?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I guess I am. I'm not used to this. I don't mingle that much."

"Same here. That's why I like it here. It's quiet."

"Did I disturb you?"

"No, you seem good company." I said feeling the need to turn on my charm. "Work for the Ministry?"

"No, Daily Prophet. But what made you think that I did?"

"Well, I was just assuming."

"You?" She asked.

"I actually work for the Ministry and the…" I was about to say Quidditch team when someone slid the door open.

"Excuse me Ms Leung?" a girl interrupted us.

"Is it time to go back?" My mystery girl replied.

"Yes Madame."

"Okay, I'll follow." She then turned to me. "I'm sorry but I have to go now."

She was about to slide the door open when I remembered, "Wait I didn't get your name."

"My name is Lin, Lin Leung." She replied.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

* * *

Finally finished it! Ü i'm always having a difficult time writing in Harry's POV... 

I have the next chapter lined up already... i'm still ironing out some stuffs to make it better ;)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter... im keeping my fingers crossed that i'd be able to update again next month...

Please read and review!

Salamat po! Thanks! Ü


End file.
